Sept ans ou Chroniques de Poudlard
by loupiotedu70
Summary: Il s'activait rapidement devant le chaudron.Soudain, une main sortit du liquide bouillonnant, puis une autre , puis la tête et enfin le corps, ce n'est pas un monstre qu'il va envoyer en espion, mais une jeune fille de dix ans...
1. Chapter 1

**Sept ans ou Chroniques de Poudlard**

**Résumé :** Il s'activait rapidement devant le chaudron rempli d'un liquide vert. Soudain une main sortit du chaudron, puis une autre, puis la tête et enfin le reste du corps. Ce n'est pas un monstre qu'il envoie en espion, mais une femme…

**Blabla de l'auteure**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma première fanfiction qui se passe de la première année du trio d'or jusqu'à leur septième année ( inutile de vous préciser qu'elle ne tient compte d'aucun des tome…) .

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Loupiotedu70

**Prologue**

Voldemort travaillait sur une potion qu'il avait commencée voilà maintenant dix ans. Il allait réussir à envoyer un espion de sang pur, d'une puissance magique exceptionnelle, métamorphomage et qui lui serait totalement dévoué malgré qu'il n'ait pas reçu la marque des ténèbres…

Il y eu malgré tout un petit défaut à la potion de Voldemort, on pourrait penser qu'il se serait trompé d'ingrédient ou de sortilège mais non. Voldemort se rendis compte de son erreur lorsque sortis la créature qu'il devait créé…

Une main sortit du chaudron, puis l'autre puis la tête et enfin le corps. Se n'était pas un monstre que Voldemort avait créé mais une jeune fille de dix ans à la beauté stupéfiante…

**Voilà pour le prologue ! Même si je continuerais cette fic sans , vous pouvez me laissez un p'tit rewiew ? oui ? non ?**

**bisouxxXxx**

**loupiotedu70 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre premier : Rentrée on ne plus remarquée**

**Blabla de l'auteure :**

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma loooongue fiction qui contiendra en tout sept tome ( premier tome première année, deuxième tome deuxième année, …). ****Je tient à prévenir les lecteurs non-avertis que Ron Weasley va beaucoup souffrir dans cette fic !!!**** Au fait, tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling sauf Ilessa qui est de mon invention. Bon bas, je vous souhaite une trèès bonne lecture,**

**bisouxxXxx**

**loupiotedu70 **

****Chapitre premier****

Dans l'immense manoir de son « père », Ilessa Voldemort se perdait si souvent que Voldemort dû aller chercher celui qui devait normalement devenir une de ses plus proches amies à Poudlard, j'ai nommé… Pansy Parkinson. Très vite Ilessa et Pansy devinrent de très grandes amies qui passaient l'essentiel de leurs journées à se pomponner dans l'immense salle de bain d'Ilessa (malgré que celle- ci étant métamorphomage n'ai quasiment pas besoin de cela pour attirer le regard).

Mais quinze jours, deux heures et seize minutes avant la rentrée, des lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent et Ilessa et Pansy durent aller sur le chemin de Traverse acheter leurs fournitures en ayant, au préalable, pris à elles seules plus de mille gallions d'or dont elles n'ures que trop besoin pour acheter des robes et des uniformes, des chapeaux et des robes de soirée… Les deux filles croisèrent ce jour là un garçon métis que Pansy présenta comme Blaise Zabini, un autre se prénommant Théodore Nott et enfin, un garçon dont Ilessa fut extraordinairement attirée, Drago Malefoy. Ilessa et Pansy croisèrent plus tard dans la librairie une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux et une grande dame avec un petit garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud.

Devant chez Ollivenders, les deux filles croisèrent un géant et un garçon qu'Ilessa trouva plutôt mignon mais bien moins beau que le beau Drago Malefoy. Pansy trouva rapidement la baguette qui lui convenait mais pour trouver la sienne Ilessa mit un peu plus de temps. Lorsqu'une baguette d'ébène plus noire que noire émie une lueur verte Ilessa sut que cette baguette l'avait choisie. Ollivenders dit alors :

Mr. Ollivenders : -C'est étrange que cette baguette vous ai choisie car lorsque les personnes l'essayaient elles mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances car cette baguette contient un bout de croc de Basilic…

Ilessa : - Pourquoi me l'avoir faite essayer alors ?

Mr. Ollivenders : -Car vous portez la marque des serpents.

Et sur ces belles paroles Ollivenders demanda à Ilessa les sept gallions que coutait la baguette d'ébène.

En arrivant devant le manoir de Voldemort Ilessa et Pansy se séparèrent pour pouvoir bien préparer leurs valises même si la rentrée était dans quinze jours.

_*Quinze jours plus tard sur le quai neuf trois quart*_

Ilessa rejoignit ses amis (Pansy, Drago, Blaise, Théodore et Millicent) dans leur compartiment du Poudlard Express après avoir dit au revoir à son père. Plus tard, environ une heure après le départ du train, Ilessa ressentit le besoin de marcher un peu et proposa à Pansy et Drago de venir se balader dans le train et de faire connaissance. Dans un des compartiments, ils croisèrent un groupe de filles plus bêtes que leurs pieds dont une disait s'appeler Romilda Vane.

Le petit groupe vit dans un des compartiments le garçon que Pansy et Ilessa avait vu chez Ollivenders, la fille aux cheveux broussailleux de chez Fleury et Bott et un garçon roux et au visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Ilessa ouvrit la porte et montra à tous ceux du compartiment l'immense beauté qu'elle était. Ilessa avait de sublimes cheveux noirs, un visage parfait légèrement maquillé ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts aux reflets d'argent, et une poitrine assez élevée pour une jeune fille de onze ans.

Bref, les deux garçons du compartiment ouvrirent grand la bouche en la voyant et la fille exprima très vite sa jalousie en l'entendant parler d'une belle voix chaude et cristalline :

Ilessa :- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ilessa Voldemort et voici mes deux meilleurs amis, Drago Malefoy, dit-elle en présentant le beau garçon aux cheveux blonds platine, et Pansy Parkinson, en présentant la jeune fille aux cheveux d'un joli noir.

Le garçon roux :- Bon, Bonjour moi je je m'appelle Ro Ronald Weasley et voi voici mon ami Ha Harry Po Potter, dit-il en bégayant.

La fille brune lui jeta un regard noir, et voyant qu'il ne la présenterais pas dit d'une voix sèche :

La fille brune :- Moi je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Drago dit alors :

Drago :- Tes parents sont moldus ?

Hermione :- Oui, pourquoi ?

Drago et Pansy firent un Eurk de dégout puis Ilessa dit :

Ilessa :-Je propose que nous quittions ce compartiment pour ne plus voir sa sale face de sang-de-bourbe. Au fait, dit-elle à Ronald, t'a une tache sur le nez.

Puis elle quitta le compartiment en compagnie de Drago et de Pansy qui fit un geste vulgaire à Hermione qui pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que Ron et Harry tentaient en vain de la consoler.

_*quelques heures plus tard dans la grande salle*_

:- Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom vous viendrez vous assoir sur ce tabouret et vous poserez le choipeau sur votre tête, il vous dira dans quelle maison vous serez pour le restant de votre scolarité. Granger Hermione.

Hermione s'avança vers le tabouret et toute la salle pu voir qu'elle avait pleuré.

Choipeau :-Griffondor !

Mc. Go :- Lovegood Luna !

Choipeau :-Serdaigle !

*_un bout de temps après*_

Mc. Go : -Potter Harry !

Choipeau : -Griffondor !

Mc. Go:- Parkinson Pansy!

Choipeau: - Serpentar!

Mc. Go: - Malefoy Drago!

Choipeau: - Serpentar!

Mais, lorsque Mc. Gonnagall appela Ilessa, avant même qu'elle soit montée sur l'estrade, le choipeau beugla d'une voix craintive :

Choipeau : -Serpentar !

A ce moment là, tout le monde dans la salle regarda Ilessa un peu craintivement car c'était la première fois de toute l'histoire de Poudlard que le choipeau avait peur d'un des élèves de l'école.

**Voili, voilou pour ce premier chapitre, un peu court je le reconnais mais bon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre.**

**bisouxxXxx**

**loupiotedu70 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sept ans ou Chroniques de Poudlard**

**Auteur : loupiotedu70**

**Personnages principaux : Drago Malefoy et OC (Ilessa Voldemort)**

**Résumé : Il s'activait rapidement devant le chaudron. Soudain, une main sortit du liquide bouillonnant, puis une autre, puis la tête et enfin le corps. Ce n'est pas un monstre qu'il va envoyer en espion mais une jeune fille de dix ans à la beauté stupéfiante…**

**Chapitre deuxième : Salle commune et Clair de Lune**

**Blabla de l'auteure :**

**Bonjour à vous personne inconnue qui lit ma fiction ! Donc voilà en quelques mots ma fiction raconte l'histoire de la fille de notre méchant Voldemort. Bonne lecture !**

**Loupiotedu70**

****Chapitre deux****

Après le repas de début d'année et les discours de Dumbledore, les préfets de Serpentard conduisirent les élèves de cette même maison dans leur salle commune. Les serpentards suivirent leurs préfets dans les cachots ou on pouvait voir des ossements humains et des instruments de torture rouillés.

Le groupe arriva enfin devant un mur noir, mat et l'un des préfets dit :

Préfet : Voici le mot de passe : Sang-Pur.

A ce mot le mur s'ouvrit sans un bruit et révéla la salle commune qui devait être celle d'Ilessa pour les sept années à venir : les murs de la pièce étaient faits de pierres brutes recouvertes de temps à autres par des tentures vertes représentant des serpents argentés. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une immense cheminée ouverte sur quatre côtés entourée par des canapés et des fauteuils en bois d'ébène capitonné de velours vert sombre. Il y avait aussi dans la grande pièce plusieurs tables de travail en bois d'ébène. On pouvait aussi voir par terre des tapis en soie verte tissés de fils d'argent. On voyait aussi deux portes chacune de part et d'autre de la salle commune.

Ilessa s'émerveilla un instant de la beauté de la pièce puis le préfet qui avait dit le mot de passe dit :

Préfet : Alors, le dortoir des filles est après la porte de droite et celui des garçons après la porte de gauche. Demain à huit heures tapantes, notre directeur de maison, Severus Rogue, va venir distribuer les emplois du temps. Les informations fraîches du collège sont affichées sur le grand panneau que vous voyez là-bas. Ah oui, vous pouvez aussi adopter un serpent mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, un papier est déjà dans votre chambre. Bonne nuit et soyez à l'heure.

Ilessa, Pansy et Millicent dirent bonne nuit à Drago, Blaise et Théodore puis montèrent dans leur dortoir. Dans la chambre qui leur était réservée, il y avait trois lits à baldaquins en bois d'ébène aux lourds rideaux de velours émeraude brodés aux armoiries des serpentards dont les draps de satin vert et l'épais édredon rembourré de plumes d'oie et brodé de fils d'argents semblaient si confortables que l'on avait envie de ce jeter dessus et de dormir tout son saoul.

Les filles regardèrent ensuite dans une des deux portes et découvrirent un immense dressing rempli de toutes leurs tenues. Par l'autre porte elles virent une salle de bain plus immense encore que celle d'Ilessa au manoir de Voldemort.

Ilessa et Pansy voulurent ensuite choisir un serpent à adopter même si elles avaient déjà chacune une chouette. Pansy choisit une petite vipère albinos aux yeux rouge sang qu'elle appela Cassiopée et Ilessa arrêta son choix sur un petit serpent apparemment très venimeux vert émeraude dont le dos était marqué d'une longue zébrure argentée. Le petit serpent avait les yeux exactement de la même couleur que ceux d'Ilessa : vert émeraude et un petit peu argenté. Ne sachant pas comment l'appeler, Ilessa demanda conseil à ses deux amies :

Pansy : Tu pourrais l'appeler Hermès ou Cupidon ?

Millicent : Ou alors Arménium ou Hérésius ?

Ilessa : Je pensais plutôt à Clair de Lune ou Sylvester…

Pansy : Je pense que Clair de Lune lui irai mieux.

Ilessa : Tu as raison, serpent tu t'appelle dès à présent Clair de Lune !

Après cela les trois filles prirent une douche puis allèrent se coucher.

_*le lendemain*_

A huit heures précises, Ilessa, Pansy et Millicent étaient prêtes à accueillir le maître des potions. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, les trois filles furent frappées par son nez crochu, son teint pâle et ses cheveux graisseux. Il leur distribua leurs emplois du temps et les félicitas en disant qu'elles étaient les seules à être debout à l'heure.

Les trois filles allèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner mais lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles ne virent, à leur table que Drago et Blaise encore tout ensommeillés et un Théodore dormant à moitié sur la table. Les trois garçons furent ensuite complètement réveillés par le BONJOUR suraigu des trois filles.

Après son petit déjeuner, alors qu'Ilessa et Pansy allaient partir, Hermione, Harry et Ronald avancèrent vaillamment vers la table des serpentards. Hermione s'approcha d'Ilessa et lui mit une claque en disant :

Hermione : Ca, c'est pour hier.

Et Ilessa lui mit un coup de poing qui lui cassa le nez en rétorquant :

Ilessa : Et ça, c'est pour aujourd'hui.

Hermione s'enfuit alors en courant laissant ses deux acolytes pâmés d'adoration devant Ilessa et à ce moment là, Ron s'avança et essaya d'embrasser Ilessa qui le repoussa et lui mit une énorme claque car son père l'avait prévenue pendant les vacances d'une chose très importante.

_*flash back*_

_Ilessa arriva devant le bureau de son père, toqua et entra._

_Voldemort : Si je t'ai fais venir ici Ilessa c'est pour te parler d'une chose très importante, tu ne dois surtout pas embrasser un garçon avant que je vienne à Poudlard le soir d'Halloween, c'est très important Ilessa alors promet moi de ne pas embrasser de garçon avant Halloween._

_Ilessa : Je te le promet, papa._

_Voldemort : Très bien, tu dois savoir aussi que tu as le don de communiquer avec certains animaux comme les serpents, certains félins ou aux dragons tu es ce que l'on appelle une fourchelangue et une kroclangue. Fais attention à ça, ça peut être très dangereux. Tu as aussi d'immenses pouvoirs qu'il vaudrait mieux cacher à la société, ne t'approche surtout pas d'un troll ou d'un ours, je t'expliquerais pourquoi plus tard. Normalement, tu peux te transformer en plusieurs animaux comme le chat, le serpent, le dragon, le faucon ou une louve. Fais très attention, je n'aimerai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave._

_Ilessa : Je ferais attention, papa._

_Voldemort : Oh, aussi, veille à ne pas briser tout les cœurs mâles de Poudlard._

_*fin du flash back*_

Ilessa : Mince, tous les garçons de Poudlard vont êtres comme lui, je ne suis vraiment pas sortie de l'auberge.

Pansy : Bah pourquoi ?

Ilessa : Je t'expliquerai plus tard, en privé.

Drago et Blaise : Pff, ce n'est pas juste, on n'a rien le droit de savoir.

Ilessa : Et bien, tans pis pour vous les gars ! Viens, Pansy on doit se préparer pour la suite de cette journée qui à si bien commencé !

**Blabla de la fin**

**Voilà la fin du chapitre deuxième (nom pourri je vous l'accorde avec clin d'œil au donjon de Naheulbeurk).**

**Big bisouxxXxx à tous**

**Loupiotedu70**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sept ans ou Chroniques de Poudlard**

**Chapitre troisième : mon fiancé ? C'est déjà décidé.**

**Kikou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre à ma fiction ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

**Loupiotedu70**

_****Chapitre deuxième****_

Ilessa et Pansy retournèrent dans la salle commune, se préparèrent et redescendirent voir les garçons. Avant de retourner dans la grande salle, les deux filles firent un petit détour à l'infirmerie voir Hermione mais pas pour s'excuser…

Ilessa : Eh ben voilà ! Ton nez n'est pas cassé, à ce que je sache ? A moins que l'un de tes copains moldus se soit amusé sur toi. En même temps, avec la tronche que tu as, tu ne dois pas attirer beaucoup de garçons…

Hermione : Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir, si c'est pour dire des débilités pareilles ! Et sache que j'attire beaucoup plus de garçons que toi !

A ces mots, Ilessa et Pansy se mirent à rire comme elles n'avaient pas ri depuis longtemps.

Ilessa : Je vais te faire une faveur que les Sangs Purs n'accordent généralement pas aux sangs de bourbe comme toi : je vais te donner une leçon. Quand quelqu'un est de rang supérieur à toi, incline toi devant lui et respecte le, ce que tu vas devoir faire à partir de maintenant si tu ne veux pas qu'un « accident » t'arrive, il y a tellement d'escaliers dans cette école… Bon viens Pansy, l'air devient irrespirable par ici, sûrement à cause de cette sang de bourbe.

Ilessa et Pansy repartirent alors en direction de la grande salle où elles virent Drago et Blaise qui les attendaient. Les quatre jeunes partirent ensemble ce jour là, leur premier jour de cours qui commençait avec deux heures de potion en commun avec les Gryffondors0

S'ensuivirent ensuite des heures de cours et des heures de cours et rien de bien intéressant jusqu'à la soirée d'Halloween.

Le jour d'Halloween étant un samedi, Ilessa, Pansy et Millicent eurent toute la journée pour se préparer. Ilessa se déguisa en une diablesse très sexy avec un bustier rouge sang, des mitaines, des bottes et des bas noirs ainsi que des ailes noires et rouges déchirées et une queue de démon rouge. Pansy se déguisa en vampirette et Millicent en harpie. En fin de journée, à l'heure du bal, les trois filles vinrent à la rencontre de leurs cavaliers.

Ilessa avait Drago pour cavalier, Pansy, Blaise et Millicent, Théodore. Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, les trois couples se décidèrent : Millicent et Théodore entreraient les premiers, après ce serait Pansy et Blaise et enfin Ilessa et Drago. Lorsque ces derniers entrèrent dans la Grande Salle on entendit un immense soupir venant de partout : le couple faisait sensation.

La soirée se passa tranquillement mais, au douzième coup de minuit, Voldemort entra dans la salle de bal et vint se planter devant Dumbledore (NDA : dans ma fic, Voldemort n'a pas encore eu de drôles d'idées de pouvoir pas encore je dis bien) et lui dit :

Voldemort : Il est temps d'accéder à ma requête, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore : D'accord, autant le faire tout de suite…

Il s'adressa ensuite à la salle entière :

Dumbledore : Que tous les garçons de toutes les années viennent sur cette estrade. Attention, entre deux lignes veiller à ce que quelqu'un puisse passer. Miss Voldemort, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Oui Ilessa savait pourquoi son père était venu. Elle attendit que tous les garçons se fussent mis en rang d'oignons et s'avança vers l'estrade et dis aux garçons :

Ilessa : Si je passe devant vous sans vous toucher vous pouvez retourner vers vos cavalières.

Ilessa passa donc devant eux en s'abstenant de les toucher ce qui fit partir tout les septièmes années, les sixièmes et cinquièmes années. Ilessa hésita puis s'abstint de toucher aussi les quatrièmes, troisièmes et deuxièmes années. Elle ne toucha pas les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles puis garda enfin des Serpentards Drago, Blaise et Théodore.

Puis ayant fait son choix, Ilessa s'avança vers Drago et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui dit ensuite :

Ilessa : Voilà, Drago, j'ai fait mon choix : tu es maintenant mon fiancé

Elle s'avança ensuite vers son père et lui demanda :

Ilessa : Tu approuve mon choix ?

Voldemort : S'était le tien mais je l'approuve : tu as bien choisi.

Ilessa revint ensuite vers son fiancé et lui demanda :

Ilessa : Pas trop déçu ?

Drago : Pas le moins du monde ma chère fiancée.

Puis Voldemort partit et la soirée se passa rapidement.

_*le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil Ilessa et Pansy partirent pour la grande salle*_

Ilessa s'avança rapidement vers Drago et lui dit :

Ilessa : Tu sais, Drago, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est fiancés que tu es obligé de sortir avec moi ou de ne pas avoir d'aventures d'un soir.

Drago : Merci de me rassurer de ça, mais promet moi une seule chose : de perdre ta virginité dans mes bras.

Ilessa : Bien sur mon petit Dragonichounet !

Drago : Et surtout, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Ilessa : Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, c'était juste pour t'embêter.

Puis Ilessa posa un baiser sur la joue de Drago et parti en cours avec Pansy.

**Blabla de l'auteure**

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, qui est quand même plus court que les précédents mais qui je l'espère, vous à plus.**

**BisouxxXxx à tous**

**Loupiotedu70**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sept ans ou chroniques de Poudlard**

**Chapitre bonus : Holiday 1**

**Bonjour vous tous ! Voici un chapitre un peu particulier de ma fic (comme si il en avait un de normal !) car le chapitre est un bonus des grandes vacances d'Ilessa ! Il m'est soudain arrivé l'inspiration d'écrire un bonus pour ma p'tite fic. En gros c'est une série de petites anecdotes des vacances de la jolie Ilessa et de son papa Voldy. Au début je ne savais pas quoi du tout raconter mais je pense que le chapitre n'est pas trop mauvais… Au fait n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ma fic, que je sache se que je dois améliorer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_***Holiday1***_

**Pov Ilessa. Manoir de Voldemort, troisième jour de vie d'Ilessa.**

J'ai mal. Je me sens vide et, et … bizarre. Je ne suis pas, comment dire, bien. Pas bien. C'est le mot exact. Mais que ressentir lorsque la vie d'ébarque devant vous et vous emmène dans un endroit inconnu ? Je suis vide.

**Pov Voldemort qui pète son câble. Bureau de Voldemort quatrième jour de vie d'Ilessa.**

J'en ai marre, marre, marre ! J'étais sensé avoir un espion, pas une femmelette débile !

_Il tape tous ce qu'il y a dans son bureau, casse table et chaises, et encore bien d'autres babioles de ce genre puis reprend enfin la raison._

Mais oui ! Une femme c'est beaucoup plus pratique qu'un homme, personne ne se méfie d'une femme (NDA : je ne voulais pas mettre ça je vous jure chui pour les filles moi ! Enfin j'en suis une alors…) ! Ouah, c'est trop cool !

**Pov Mangemort qui passait devant le bureau de Voldy à ce moment là.**

Eh ben, il devient de plus en plus gaga celui-là. Tout un truc pour une petite fillette qu'ont à même pas le droit de violé ! Bouhouhou ouin !! J'vais me plaindre à ma maman ! Ce n'est trop pas juste !!! Ouin !

**Pov elfe de maison qui passe par là (encore un ?****) au même moment.**

Pauvre petit bonhomme, il a l'air mal en point. Comme tous ceux de cette maison de maboul. Sauf la petite fille. Je l'aime bien mais elle fait que de me taper. Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller voir l'autre encapuchonner à face de serpent pour son médoc' contre la folie. Comme quoi, y'a pas que les humains, y'a aussi les serpents.

**Pov Ilessa toute seule à péter son câble après avoir tapé l'elfe de maison.**

Punaise, ça fait trop chi*r s'bordel ! J'en ai marre, j'ai rien à faire a part taper un truc moche, pourri et sale ! Pis en plus y'a des méchants vilain qui veulent me faire des trucs cochons ! C'est trop pas juste pourquoi il y a fallut que je tombe ici ? Ouin !! Papaaa !!

**Pov esclave tiré dans la salle de torture qui se plaint de la qualité de l'hygiène des toilettes.**

Pfff. C'est pourri nul ! Pourquoi ni a-t-il pas de toilettes propres dans cette foutue baraque ?? Je vous la demande ! J'ai même pas eu le droit d'aller aux toilettes avant de mourir ! Y'a même pas de chasse d'eau ! Je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte ! Ouin !! C'est pourri !!

**Pov plante verte dans le hall d'entrée.**

Ouah ! Il a trop la classe mon nouveaupot ! C'est un pot pour les grandes soirées ! Les copines vont êtres super jalouse… Surtout qu'en plus, ce pot est noir avec des paillettes ! Trop la classe ! Et puis j'ai aussi….

**Laissons là cette plante verte perdue dans ses délirassions et retournons à nos moutons.**

**Pov Mangemort qui, qui fait au juste ?**

Oh, oui, oh oui ! Tu sens que j'te l'enfonce hein ?

**Euh, en fait on va aller voir autre part s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant. En fait non. C'est la fin du premier bonus.**

**Blabla de la fin**

**Et voilà ! Mon premier petit bonus est terminé et j'espère qu'il vous à plus (à moi oui et aussi à mon frère) et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre mais je ne sais pas trop quand je vais le posté.**

**Big bisouxxXxx à tous et à bientôt !**

**Loupiotedu70**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sept ans ou Chroniques de Poudlard**

**Chapitre quatrième : Jalousie par une ennemie**

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction qui, j'espère vous plaira malgré le retard que j'ai mit à le poster. Dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Loupiotedu70**

_***Chapitre quatrième***_

Une semaine avait passé depuis la soirée d'halloween, les cours avaient repris comme si de rien était mais juste avant le premier match de quidditch de la saison, Serpentard contre Griffondor. Ilessa marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château accompagnée de Pansy et Millicent quand Hermione apparu devant elles au détour d'un couloir. Hermione s'avança vers Ilessa et lui dit :$*

Hermione : - Dis à tes amies de partir d'ici.

Ilessa : - Et pourquoi donc obéirège à une sang de bourbe ?

Pansy et Millicent ricanèrent.

Hermione :- Car je dois te parler seule à seule.

Ilessa :- Mouai. Et qui me dit que tu ne va pas me lancer de sort ?

Hermione :- Pourquoi t'en jetterai-je ?

Ilessa :- Tu ne m'aime pas.

Hermione :- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Ilessa :-Pour moi si.

Hermione :- Je dois te parler ! C'est important ! Il faut quoi ? Que je te supplie ?

Ilessa : - Bonne idée mais pas sur que ça marche.

Hermione :- Je t'en supplie ! S'il te plaît ! Je dois absolument te parler.

Ilessa : - D'accord mais veille à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Ilessa emmena Hermione un peu plus loin et la Griffondor demanda :

Hermione :- C'est vrai que tu es fiancée à Drago Malefoy ?

Ilessa :-Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse ?

Hermione :- Non mais…

Ilessa : Oh, attends ! Tu es amoureuse de Dray ?

Hermione :- Chut ! Moins fort !

Ilessa :- Il va faire une crise cardiaque quand je vais lui annoncer ça !

Hermione :- Oh non ! S'il te plaît, ne lui dit pas !

Ilessa :- Tiens, je vais me gênée !

Hermione :- Ne lui dit pas sinon…

Ilessa :- Sinon quoi ? Tes Griffondors sont incapables de me faire du mal, mon père est un des plus grands sorciers du monde et tu ose me menacer ? Toi une sang de bourbe ? Menacer une sang pur ?

Hermione : - Je le ferai si tu ose dire à Drago que je l'aime !

Ilessa :- Oh mais je ne le dirais pas à Drago ! Je vais trouver quelques filles qui cancanent bien, leur dire ton secret et moins de deux heures après Dray saura que tu l'aime, les Griffondors te répudieront, les Serpentards feront de ta vie un enfer et moi, personne ne saura ce que j'ai fais ! Bon plan, non ?

Hermione :- Si tu le fais je dirai au directeur que tu as tous manigancé.

Ilessa :- Là ma grande, tu te trompe, Dumbledore ne peut rien contre moi ! Je suis mille fois plus forte que lui et il le sait ! Je peux le tuer comme tu veux ton cher directeur ! Il a peur de moi et de mon père ! Que fera-t-il contre moi pauvre sotte ?

Hermione :-Je serais ton esclave ! Moi je suis jalouse de toi : tu es belle appréciée de tous, bonne élève, puissante sorcière, tu es riche ! Tu as tous !

Ilessa :- Là encore tu te trompe. Il me manque une chose plus importante que tous au monde. Mais, si tu deviens mon esclave je ne dirai rien sur tes sentiments pour Dray.

Hermione :- J'accepte. Mais qu'est ce qu'il te manque ?

Ilessa :- Tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter ce que je vais te dire sinon… Tu sais quoi ? Il me manque une mère. Et oui je suis fiancée à Dray.

Et Ilessa partit rejoindre ses amies en laissant Hermione pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pansy :- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Ilessa :- Oh ! Rien de bien important. On à du temps libre, on pourrait faire une liste de garçons que chacune d'entre nous dois séduire avant la fin de l'année ?

Pansy et Millicent :- Bonne idée !

Les trois serpentardes partirent donc dans leur dortoir pour faire leur liste. A la fin les trois filles devaient chacune séduire tous les garçons de première et deuxième année sauf Ilessa qui devait séduire tous les garçons de Poudlard.

_**quinze jours avant les vacances de Noël**_

Ilessa marchait en compagnie de Drago dans les couloirs Harry Potter déboula, écrasa Ilessa par terre en essayant de l'embrasser tandis que Ron Weasley tenait Drago. Il se passa à ce moment là une chose que l'école Poudlard n'avait jamais vue depuis Salazar Serpentard : Ilessa cria et se transforma à moitié en serpent géant et des milliards de serpents, de scorpions et d'araignées envahissaient Poudlard. La voix de Dumbledore retentis alors dans l'école :

Dumbledore :- Fuyez, fuyez pour vos vies ! La marque des serpents réapparait dans le ciel ! Fuyez ou vous mourrez !

Ilessa, toujours mi-humaine mi-serpent envoya valser Harry, débarrassa Drago de Ron et partis accompagnée de tous les serpentards venus de nulle part.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le parc, ils virent le ciel devenir vert avec les serpents dedans.

Voldemort arriva alors et enleva Ilessa éteignit la marque dans le ciel, fit disparaître les serpents, les scorpions et les araignées et ramena les serpentards dans leur dortoir ainsi que tous les élèves de Poudlard. Moins de dix minutes s'étaient passées depuis la transformation d'Ilessa.

**Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre quatrième. Dans le prochain chapitre on en apprend un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse marque des serpents.**

**En attendant voici un passage du prochain chapitre :**

_**Ilessa ne cherchait qu'une pièce du château, la bibliothèque.**_

_**On ne lui explique pas, qu'à cela se tienne, elle cherchera elle-même mais jamais sa vie ne lui avait paru plus incertaine qu'à ce moment là…**_

**Loupiotedu70**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sept ans ou Chroniques de Poudlard**

**Chapitre cinquième : La marque du serpent**

**Bonjour vous tous ! Voici le chapitre cinq, qui sera peut être mieux au gout de Plume Noire dont les conseils judicieux qu'elle m'a donné amélioreront peut-être ma fic. Donc de très gros remerciements à Plume Noire ! Bonne lecture !**

_***Chapitre cinquième***_

Ilessa marchait seule dans les couloirs du château en ruminant de sombres pensées. Seule. Ilessa détestait ce mot. Elle aimait être au centre de l'attention et voilà que Drago, Pansy et Millicent l'avaient abandonnée après sa transformation et tous les élèves de Poudlard prenaient soin de l'éviter. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son père et les professeurs (hormis Dumbledore) ne lui parlait plus, ne l'interrogeait plus et ne disait même plus son nom à l'appel.

Ilessa marchait donc seule, car, en une nuit, était devenue la fille à éviter à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, elle était prête à parier tout son argent que les Serpentards seraient prêts à s'allier avec les Gryffondors plutôt que de lui adresser un seul mot.

Mais pour l'instant, Ilessa ne cherchait qu'une pièce du château, la bibliothèque. Qu'on ne le lui explique pas, qu'à cela ne tienne, elle cherchera elle-même même si jamais sa vie ne lui avait paru plus incertaine qu'à ce moment là…  
La verte et argent arriva devant la bibliothèque et entra pour la première fois de l'année dans les archives de la sorcellerie et de Poudlard. Lorsqu'Ilessa posa son regard à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle vit l'ébahit. Devant elle s'étalait des millions, peut-être des milliards de livres, des pochettes de brochures et de grimoires. La Serpentarde faillit ne pas remarquer la petite porte sombre derrière le bureau de Mme Pince. Mme Pince qui lui dit alors :

- Tiens, je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant, toi ! C'est quoi ton nom, ma jolie ?

- Ilessa. Je cherche des livres parlant de la marque des serpents ou du serpent, je ne sais plus.

- Dans ce cas là ma petite va voir au rayon neuf mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf. Tu y trouveras des livres sur les formes de magie concernant les serpents. Et si tu ne trouve pas, consulte le grand index.

Ilessa partit en quête du rayon neuf mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf mais la verte et argent n'y parvient qu'au bout d'une heure de marche, cependant elle sut que les livres disposés dans ce rayon contenaient une puissance de magie noire phénoménale.

La Serpentarde prit un livre intitulé _Magie sombre des temps sombres _pour commencer mais ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un grand nombre de livres et de grimoires qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

C'était un vieux grimoire à la couverture de cuir noir et les toutes petites lettres étaient écrites en vert. Mais le plus surprenant était sans doute l'auteur, Salazar Serpentard. Ilessa fut frappée par le texte qui s'ouvrait devant elle au chapitre un :

_Tout porteur de la marque du serpent est un danger public numéro un. Les hommes touchés par cette marque sont généralement d'une très grande puissance magique, sont métamorphomages et sont d'une intelligence rare. Le cas des femmes touchées par la marque est pire : elles se transforment en scorpions, serpents ou araignée au moment où elles sont en proie à une grande colère. Dans ces moments là, apparaissent à une lieue à la ronde des milliards d'araignées, de serpents et de scorpions venimeux qui tuent en moins d'une minute. Heureusement les personnes touchées par la marque du serpent sont très rares. Ayant été touché par cette marque, je peux témoigner des avantages et des inconvénients de la marque. En outre, certaines jeunes filles marquées pouvaient se transformer en n'importe quels animaux existants ou imaginaires. Ces jeunes femmes n'étaient pas obligées de se transformer intégralement, elles pouvaient métamorphoser certaines parties de leur corps mais pas le corps entier sauf si elles le voulaient. Il est impossible pour elles de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elles n'auront jamais la chance de mourir. Elles verront passer le temps et mourir leurs proches sans jamais se flétrir et disparaitre. Il n'existe aucun antidote à cette marque._

Ilessa referma doucement le livre et tomba en sanglots sur le sol de pierre. C'est ainsi que plus tard, la bibliothécaire la trouva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie ou Ilessa resta pendant sept jours à pleurer sans interruption. Aucune personne ne vint la voir hormis Dumbledore et Mme Pince qui s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune fille.

Au matin du huitième jour, Ilessa se leva de son lit et partit mécaniquement dans les couloirs ou de nombreux élèves la regardait bizarrement mais Ilessa se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Elle alla dans la salle commune des Serpentards puis dans le dortoir où elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire maintenant.

Maintenant que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit blanche passée à réfléchir, elle savait ce qu'elle ferait. Pendant les vacances de Noël, elle irait chercher une des femmes touchée par la marque du serpent. Pour savoir qu'elles étaient les femmes comme elle, elle demanderait à Dumbledore, l'avertirait de ses plans et lui dirait ce qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque, dans le livre de Salazar Serpentard qu'elle avait d'ailleurs gardé sur elle.

Ilessa partit à la bibliothèque pour demander à Mme Pince de l'accompagner chez le directeur mais la verte et argent vit en entrant dans la salle Drago et Pansy en pleine activité cachés par quelques piles de livres. A ce qu'elle voyait, Pansy était en sous-vêtements et Drago aussi. Pansy releva la tête, regarda Ilessa et lui adressa un sourire carnassier puis embrassa Drago goulûment.

Ilessa partit alors en courant et en pleurant à chaude larmes. Quelques minutes après elle arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'une larme toucha la gargouille, cette dernière libéra le passage et la Serpentarde monta précipitamment les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore à qui elle raconta ses plans. Dumbledore lui dit alors :

- Ilessa, je vais te prêter un balai et tu iras au centre du Loch Ness ou tu trouveras une île. Dans cette île se trouve une des trois femmes touchées par la marque mais fais attention cette femme est très susceptible mais c'est la plus proche. Va voir Madame Bibine et donne lui cette lettre.

- Pourquoi une lettre ? Je pourrais lui dire qu'il me faut un balai.

- Elle ne t'en donnerait pas. Vas maintenant et trouve ce que tu cherches. Je mettrai les professeurs au courant de ton absence. Et couvre toi bien, il ne faut pas que tu prennes froid. Bonne chance.

Ilessa prit la lettre et retourna au dortoir prendre ses affaires puis passa aux cuisines prévenir un elfe qu'il devrait venir quand elle l'appellerait. Elle partit vers le bureau de Madame Bibine, mais elle rencontra en chemin Pansy à califourchon sur Drago et dut faire un détour pour les éviter. Elle donna la lettre à Madame Bibine qui la laissa prendre un Nimbus 2000 et lui donna quelques conseils pour bien voler :

- Tu dois bien te tenir au manche et regarder ta carte de temps en temps ainsi que cette boussole, fit Madame Bibine en lui remettant une boussole fixable au manche du balai, évite aussi de monter trop haut pour ne pas rencontrer d'avions mais pas trop bas sinon les Moldus te verraient.

- C'est quoi un avion ? demanda Ilessa.

- C'est un gros oiseau en métal dans lequel vole des Moldus.

- D'accord. Merci pour les conseils.

Ilessa descendit dans le parc et monta à califourchon sur son balai puis s'éleva rapidement dans les airs. La Serpentard partit vers le nord en direction du Loch Ness et de l'Ecosse. Bientôt elle ne vit plus le château ni Pré-au-Lard, ce qui lui fit ressentir pendant un moment une immense vague de solitude laquelle disparut quand elle rencontra des oiseaux qui, bizarrement pouvaient parler avec elle sans la juger ni l'éviter. En parlant avec elle comme à un ami très cher.

Plusieurs heures après, les oiseaux bifurquèrent à droite et Ilessa se posa car la nuit commençait à tomber. La Serpentard appela Frisky, l'elfe qu'elle avait prévenu qu'elle partait et lui demanda une tente et un repas chaud. Après avoir mangé Ilessa s'installa dans la tente et s'endormit aussitôt.

Elle arriva deux jours plus tard en vue du Loch Ness.

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre cinquième ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu mais en tous cas moi je l'aime bien. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il a plu à Plume Noire la rewieweuse qui m'a donné de judicieux conseils (comme celui de ne pas oublier de faire corriger le chapitre par sa correctrice XD) enfin bon. Je ne pourrais vous dire quand je posterais un nouveau chapitre car je ne vais pas très souvent copier sur Word mais comme c'est les vacances, je pense que je pourrais déjà plus copier mais ce n'est pas sûr.**

**Gros bisous à tous**

**Loupiotedu70**

Petit mot de la correctrice : Excusez-la, ce n'est pas sa faute, son enfance a été très difficile… ^^ Bonne lecture


End file.
